THE DISCONNECTION THEORY
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: Set after my fic The Proposal Effect the morning after the proposal Sheldon and Amy find that they are unable to disconnect. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

With amazing stealth Sheldon picks up Amy spins her around and carries her to his bedroom. With one arm he turns down his bed while still kissing her. He gently puts her down and while still kissing they begin to undress each other. Once they are both undressed they stare into each other's eyes. Amy smiles slyly and pulls Sheldon down so that he's on top of her. He blushes, reaches over and pulls the blanket over to cover them both.

"I don't know what to do!" Sheldon replies shakily. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"It's okay!" Amy whispers huskily. "Just let your mind go blank and let your instinct take over!"

Sheldon takes a deep shaky breath then lowers himself. They both gasp and their lips crash into each other once more.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

As the morning light began to fill Sheldon's room Sheldon and Amy began to stir. Sheldon sighed and noted that he was still in a euphoric state of piece. He also noted that he was still on top of Amy. He must have passed out on top of her at some point during their night of passion.

"Good morning Fiancé!" He whispered lovingly propping himself up with his arms and looking into Amy's greenish-blue eyes.

"Good morning Fiancé!" Amy giggled as Sheldon leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you!" He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too!" She whispered back.

"Forgive me for passing out on top of you!" Sheldon whispered blushing. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"Oh of course not!" Amy sighed seductively. "I could stay like this all day if it was possible!"

"Hmmm me too!" Sheldon whispered into her ear. "But alas it would probably be inappropriate!"

"Hmmm we could try the shower thing everyone else does!" Amy replied seductively.

"Oooh that would be fun!" Sheldon replied noting that phrase sounded funny coming from him.

He rose to get up and they both gasped. He looked down at himself and Amy.

"Oh dear ummm . . ." Sheldon replied unsure how to proceed.

"Um hang on a second!" Amy replied taking a deep breath. "Okay try again!"

Sheldon tried to rise again and they both gasped.

"Oh dear!" They replied in unison.

 **0o0o0o0o**

Penny was poring coffee as Leonard came out of her room.

"So what do you want to do first the petting zoo or the farmer's market?" Penny asked handing him the coffee.

"I think it's best that we do the petting zoo first!" Leonard replied as he took a sip. "If we bring vegetables to the zoo we might cause a stampede!"

"Oh yeah!" Penny replied as she pored herself a cup. "We wouldn't want to risk getting bitten by a goat and getting goat powers!"

Leonard nearly choked on his coffee as they both laughed. They put down their mugs still laughing and embraced each other.

"I love you!" They replied in unison as Leonard's phone rang. They sighed pressing their foreheads together as Leonard took out his phone.

"What is it Sheldon?" Leonard asked impatiently.

Penny could hear Sheldon on the other end speaking in some kind of foreign language. If she had to guess it must've been Klingon.

"Sheldon Sheldon slow down I can't understand you!" Leonard replied calmly. "Did you say you got locked in your room!"

Leonard put a finger in his other ear in order to hear Sheldon as he spoke again.

"You got stuck in your room in what!" Leonard asked getting impatient.

Penny rolled her eyes as she heard Sheldon yell in that Klingon language again. Leonard began laughing.

"Yeah right Sheldon!" Leonard laughed. "That's funny! Where are you really?"

 _"HE'S NOT KIDDING LEONARD!"_ Penny heard Amy squeak out on the other end.

"Oh my God! Hang on we'll be right there!" Leonard exclaimed and hung up the phone. "You're not going to believe this!"

 **0o0o0o0o**

They immediately rushed back over to the apartment and straight into Sheldon's room. Once there they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh my God!" They exclaimed in unison.

Sheldon and Amy were on top of each other in Sheldon's bed underneath the sheets. They were both blushing and didn't want to look at them.

"Okay um . . . how exactly did this happen again?" Leonard asked still unable to comprehend what he saw in front of him.

"We were celebrating our anniversary last night!" Sheldon replied shakily. "Then one thing lead to another then we awoke to find that we were unable to um disconnect."

"Wow um!" Leonard replied unsure how to proceed.

"I've never heard of this happening before!" Penny replied still awestruck. "My brother had sex in a corn field once and got a tick on one of his balls once."

"Oh god!" Sheldon and Amy moaned.

"Um okay um Sheldon Amy would you mind if we took a look?" Leonard asked hesitantly.

"If you must!" Sheldon replied as Amy just mumbled.

Leonard held the sheet up while Penny reluctantly took a closer look.

"Amy have you tried relaxing?" Came Penny's voice.

"I've tried but it doesn't work!" Amy replied taking a deep breath as Penny stood up.

"Did you use any lubrications?" Leonard asked.

"Now why would we do that?" Sheldon asked before Amy could answer. "We don't even squeak!"

Penny clapped her hand to her mouth while Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay we'll explain that to you later!" Leonard replied sighing. "Penny you call Bernadette and Howard and I'll call Raj and Emily!"

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

 _The Night Before_

"I love you so much!" Raj whispered as he and Emily began kissing.

"I love you too!" Emily whispered as she began unbuckling his pants.

Raj reached underneath her shirt, unsnapped her bra, and laid her down on the blanket.

 **0o0o0o0o**

The sound of Raj's phone woke them up.

"Five more minutes Mom!" Raj mumbled as his phone stopped ringing.

"Raj wake up we're in a grave!" Emily exclaimed.

Raj bolted up into a sitting position and looked up. It had been Emily's idea to have sex in a cemetery and at some point during the night they had rolled into an empty grave. It looked like they were about 12 feet down.

"Are you hurt?" Raj asked as he stood up and pulled his pants up which happens to have stayed on one of his ankles.

"No just a little bruising!" Emily replied as she stood up. Luckily her pants had stayed on one of her ankles as well and had kept on her bra and shirt.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Raj replied as his phone began ringing again. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Leonard. "Hey Leonard this is not a good time!"

"You mean you and Penny?" Raj asked as Emily finished buttoning her shirt. "You're kidding right! Oh no um yeah we would but we are kind of in a situation ourselves!"

* * *

 _The Night Before_

"Oh hey Bernadette!" Stuart replied as he walked through the door with a tote bag full of groceries. "I stopped by the store and got you more yogurt because I ate your last one earlier!"

"Thank you Stuart and did you get the other thing I asked for?" Bernadette asked as Stuart handed her a small bag from the pharmacy store which she immediately hid behind a pillow as Howard came down the stairs.

"Oh Howard I stopped by the store and got you your favorite fruit!" Stuart replied as he pulled a box of cereal from the bag. "Crunch Berries!"

"Listen we need to talk!" Howard began as Stuart came back from the kitchen.

"Actually I have something to tell you!" Stuart replied as they sat down. "An apartment opened up at my parents' apartment complex and they asked me to move in so I'll be moving in in a couple of days!"

"That's great Stuart congratulations!" Bernadette replied trying to suppress her excitement.

"Why don't we have a drink to celebrate!" Howard replied as he tried to suppress his excitement as well.

"Sorry but my dad's going to be here any minute to take me out for my birthday!" Stuart replied.

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday!" Bernadette replied as a car horn honked out front.

"Well I usually don't like to make a big deal about it!" Stuart replied as he got up. "That's my dad now. I'll see you in the morning!"

"Good Night!" Bernadette and Howard both replied.

"Well that was easy!" Howard replied a he stood up.

Bernadette rolled her eyes.

 **0o0o0o0o**

Bernadette got up a little earlier the next morning, took the pharmacy bag Stuart got he into the bathroom, pulled out the box of pregnancy tests and read the directions.

Half an hour later Howard suddenly opened the bathroom door and made her drop all of the sticks onto the floor.

"Bernie are those pregnancy tests?" Howard whispered shakily.

"Yeah but they're all negative!" Bernadette whispered as she picked them up.

"How do you feel about that?" Howard asked hesitantly. "Do you feel like actually trying or no!"

"I think I feel like actually trying!" She whispered shyly as she wrapped her arms around him and hungrily kissed him.

They were oblivious to the ringing phone in the other room.

 **0o0o0o0o**

"Okay Bernadette and Howard aren't picking up!" Penny replied.

"I managed to get ahold of Raj but he and Emily are in a situation themselves!" Leonard sighed.

"Don't tell me they're stuck together too!" Amy asked.

"No they were having sex in a cemetery and fell in a freshly dug grave!" Leonard replied.

They all groaned.

"Now what?" Sheldon asked wincing as he tried to shift positions.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to call 911!" Leonard replied.

Sheldon and Amy groaned.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
